The Missing Existence
by Suboi Airi
Summary: The Honda family is supposed to symbolise all aspects of Japan, each of them creating a balancing act with each other. Kiku, Kuro, Sakura. There is never a balance in an odd number. One is missing. Hidden. Dont blink, but look quickly. The last one is right there. WARNING OC. All about the OC. Details inside. Rated T for Darkness. Story chapter up
1. Chapter 1

YES! I HAS A NEW HEAD CHARACTER~~~! This is the introduction character ^^ Tell me what you think~! I would LOVE to know any thoughts about it. ^^ This character is newly developed so I know there are things that I need to work on.

Well what I'm going to do, is take in any questions about her that you have, and would try to have her answer them ^^ You can Either PM me, or leave a review. ^^ If you would like to try Rp with me, just give me a message and I'll be happy to comply ^^. But please note, this is not one of those interactive stories where you can pop into and try and play with my character ^^; You'll probably be gutted for one. XDXD

Instead, leave your questions, and I will use that questions and answer them in the next chapter (if there are any questions in the first place.. ^^;) as part of the story line ^^. If there even is a story line XD. Most likely one of the siblings or people she would be interacting with would be the one asking her. ^^ Kind of like a pile of small mini oneshot interactions with others, while using your questions to bring about the scene ^^.

Well that's enough from me ^^; I'm talking so much about what I have planned, but you dont even know the new character yet! ^^; Enjoy~!

* * *

You know who Kiku is. You know who Kuro is. You probably know who Sakura is. The Honda family. But what if there is another person in the family? Kiku and Kuro, Light and dark. Kiku and Sakura, Male and Female. What about Kuro? There is never a balance in an odd number. Someone is always there to take the place.

If that is the case, who is it? Who is the fourth person? Who is the balancing factor? Who is Sakura's Darkness? Who is Kuro's Female counterpart?

She is a person who keeps in the shadows, for she does not need to be acknowledged by the world to know her importance. Her very existence is important and she holds to that fact with an iron grip. Kuro's Darkness is softened by Kiku's Light. But what about this estranged family member? She is probably the most dangerous of them all. Estranged, and out casted, she holds little care for the Light from Sakura. They are not that close. She keeps her Darkness closer to her then all else. What has the Light offered her? Nothing but entrapment. No. She will not be caged.

She is cold, hard and unforgiving. She holds no barriers to herself. She does not keep herself at bay. She sees no need to. No need to at all. Her anger and rage is not kept in check. She is irritable and harsher for being so. She does not hold herself back from her anger and her emotions. She does not filter her urges. What she wants, she will get. She will do all to get there.

Despite that, she is beautiful. She is so very beautiful. Her time in darkness makes her skin as pale as the moon, and her dark features only serves to make her look as if she was glowing. She has long and dark hair. Dark, dark, long hair. She likes to keep it down, but she does not mind having it up. It only matters that she looks beautiful whatever it is. Her dark, dark eyes are striking against the contrast of white of her skin, and are not dulled at all by her black, black hair. Her eyes are black. No, they are brown. No they are red. A dark deep red that hides itself as other colours in the dark. A chameleon. Her lashes are lush and thick, framing her beautiful eyes. The dark and the light contrast is stunning. She looks like an angel.

But her lips are dark deep rich red. A red that the richest, reddest blood would be envious of. If you ask her what she uses, she would tell you she makes her own lipstick. If you ask the ingredients, she will show them to you. She will show you how to make her lips a dark deep bloody colour with pleasure.

Her lips show many things. A small smile. A coy seductive one. A nonexistent smile. The thinning of the lips. But beware her frown. Beware her scowl. A deep dark rich red would look too petrifying. The red around a predator's mouth. The angrier she is, the messier it becomes. Will you see that mouth, with that glinting pearly white teeth consume you?

She is beautiful, but terrifying. Like a large fire. Look at it from afar, but come to close and you will see exactly how much you should fear. She will entrance you to come closer, closer to her. She will burn you alive with just a stroke of her flame. She will make you scream in terror and pain, but you cannot say 'no' and throw yourself to her, and she will still stay so lovely, so beautiful, an angel.

She is traditional, in her beautiful silk Kimono. The only thing she will be seen in. She will sit silently and watch. But do not let your guard down when a Lioness prowls around. Her mind is sharp, as her words and actions. She can control them easily to bend like bamboo in a gale. Those of a weak mind have fallen to her very fast, and she laughs at those poor, sad fools. She scorns the gullible. The fallible.

But she is still so beautiful.

She is possessive. She tears apart, piece by piece those who dare to mess with what is rightfully hers. Her temper will flare easily. Many have found themselves suddenly lost in a cage of mirrors slowly going insane should they put one foot wrong around her. She surrounds herself with what she owns. Mine Mine Mine. When she claims something, it is branded for life. Mine Mine Mine.

She lives in darkness, and only goes out at moonlight, if ever at all. But she is not lonely. How could she be when she has so many friends to speak with and laugh with? The Scar Faced Lady. The seven Drowned Maidens. The Snow Lady. She has many friends. Friends not everyone can see. Friends that will drag you down with them as they laugh at your pain. Vengeance, hate and despair. She revels in those who have lost themselves in it. The wife that was killed by her Husband. The Child that had pushed his parents to their death. The girl that had killed of her class before disposing of herself. She has many friends. Friends that will gladly do for her what she wants them to do. Friends that will gratefully accept a life as a 'sacrifice'. A gift.

She always gets what she wants. If she cannot have it, nobody will. If she cannot do the job, she has friends who would do it for her gladly. All they would want in return would be a 'gift'. A gift she is willing to 'sacrifice' any day.

She scoffs at the Lights who can no longer see such valuable friends. It is a waste to give them up. It is a waste to give the curse up. Magic is not her strong point though. And neither are curses. No, summoning is natural for her. Summon, command and get the job done. There need no time to be wasted. Quick and efficient. Just like her blade. Her small short swords. She has two of them wherever she goes. In her robes, and in her umbrella. She never leaves without them.

Beautiful, beautiful, she is so beautiful.  
Scary, scary she is terrifying.  
Limitless, free, she is the most dangerous.

She is the fourth balancing factor to the scale. A hidden one, but one that is still there.

Beautiful. Deadly  
Honda Ogiku

* * *

Well then~! Any questions or comments would be greatly appreciated~ ^^

Thanks for reading~ Please continue to support me and my works~!


	2. Ogiku's Profile

Not really a chapter, but a profile page for Ogiku ^^ Hope this helps in understanding her character ^^

Preferred Name: Honda Ogiku

Favorite Color: The red of her lips. Which is rich dark, blood red.

Preferred Weapon: Her main weapon of choice is her charms and her claws, but when it comes to fighting, she has two short blades, (kodachi) around her, though she would probably have more then just that hidden around her.  
She can use more traditional weapons easily.  
She also likes her torture instruments.

Relationships:  
Kiku: Considered family. He is foolish and silly, but since he is her family, you mess with him too much, you mess with her. You mess with her, you die. At least he knows the basics of fighting. Also since he is in a relationship with Kuro... She's sure he isn't so bad... Kuro wouldn't date an idiot.

Sakura: She thinks of her as a perfect little princess that she would just love to tear apart, but she cannot because she is family. Same rules apply, but she would let others play around with her much more before taking action. Even then she would be laughing and scorning Sakura the whole time. She dislikes her cheerful ditzy, slightly carefree persona. She also dislikes that she is the weakest out of all of them and the most naive and gullible. She does not seem that worldly wise at all, and that makes Ogiku dislike her more.

Kuro: The one family member that Ogiku actually respects. He is not as foolish and he can fight. Although being so depended on his Light, is something that she scorns, she knows that he can take care of himself. He's the one she is closest too, and she adores her baby brother~! Kuro is the one she trusts the most and is her favourite family member.  
The rest of the word: She doesn't care or wish to know.

Childhood:  
-She was always the hidden part of the family, and she liked it that way.  
-She cares not for politics and such troublesome matter. In any war or fighting she would just toss her hair and say "I had no part in creating this, so it's not my problem at all. Clean up your own mess or suffer."  
-The only contact she has with anyone is her family members and her victims that she plays with at night.  
-Her childhood was born and lived in darkness.  
-She is a very traditional person, just.. bloody..  
-She had always appreciated Kuro's presence because he understood where she came from.  
-She basically raised Kuro while China was raising Kiku and Sakura.

Appearance:  
-She has very long hair which she adores and takes care of.  
-Her skin is deathly pale since she has never one stepped out during sunlight and the only light her skin has seen was firelight or moonlight.  
-If she feels like having flowers in her hair, she would use the red flower of death. Usually that scares people away, so she doesn't use it often.  
-Her lips are very bright dark red. Only she knows the secret ingredients to her own lipstick.  
-When she is angry, her lipstick becomes messy, making it look like she has blood all over her mouth.  
-She only wears the best silk Kimonos around. He beauty is something she takes very seriously.  
-She may look delicate with her pale skin and doll features but that is not the case.  
-Like the true geisha, one look has the power to stop a man in his tracks.  
-Her Kimono is worn is very seductive and sexy fashion ^^  
-There are times when she puts her hair up.. But she prefers it down.

Miscellaneous:  
-She MoonTans on the roof sometimes.  
-She loves to play(torture) with her victims.  
-She gets irritable easily if she does not get her way.  
-She gets violent easily.  
-She loves to bring about pain and torture to her victims.  
-She is the only one in the family that holds to her sight AND practices summoning. That's because she still sticks to the traditional roots.  
- She likes to tease Kuro, but he's gotten used to it.  
-She pouts when he tries to brush her off.  
-She is the most violent out the whole Honda Family.  
-She is the oldest of the whole Honda Family.  
-As a Lady, she knows arts, drawing, reading, writing, playing musical instruments, making tea, ect, ect.  
-If she makes you tea, watch out for poison.  
-The moment she takes an interest in someone, it is 80% likely that that person is her new chosen victim to play with.  
-She will scream and claw you if you bring her to a room lit with an electric lamp. She can only stand firelight or moonlight.  
-She lives UNDER the Honda house. It's totally soundproof.  
-Kiku gets many of his torture games/anime ideas from her and what is underground.  
-She is not the strongest of the household, but she is the most experienced with technique.  
-She always carries around her paper umbrella.  
-She absolutely abhorrers and loathes guns and mechanical weapons. Too noisy and loud and_ ugly_...  
-She has quite a few tattoos on her... Surprising enough  
-While she claims to be unburdened by anything, she is actually quite a Lady that follows the expected protocols of how a proper Japanese Lady should behave. Even then she holds much power while being 'subservient' due to her manipulative tricks.  
-Her ladylike etiquette is broken when she is angry, or when she already has ensnared her victims, or when she is with family.  
-She's a very different person with family and with strangers. Face is something very important and every point of appearance and impression must be kept up at all times to the rest of the world.  
-When she says she is right, she believes it and it would take very much to dissuade her otherwise. She will be angry on being questioned.

Yup yup~ That's her ^^ I hope you all like how she's turned out ^^

On dA, you can also ask her a question, though I do admit, I would not be able to follow the usual 'ask a character' format. ^^ My username there is still SuboiAiri. If you do not wish to though, you can feel free to ask her a question here via Review and Pm, and I'll answer it via chapter updates with a story scene ^^ Rps are welcomed with PMs ^^

Thanks for support~ Please review and tell me what you think~ Feedback and questions are appreciated~ ^^

...And just a small note, if you have read my 'My Love, My Darling, Let's Play' story... YES THE RELATIONSHIP THERE IS HERE AS WELL! :DDDDD


	3. Four Together, Four Apart

Hihi Minna-sama~! Suboi Airi here~~~! How are all of you~ I'm so happy~ I actually made this up to 6K of words~! I'm so proud of myself~!

But I would have to warn you, the povs slowly move from one person to another, so please watch out for it. ^^

Thanks to **Pruhana** for asking about this, reviewing and requesting this chapter~! Please continue your support~!

Pairings: KuroxKiku  
Warnings: Darkness, Abuse, Light Yaoi, Torture and that's all that I can think of right now. ^^

Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

"Onii-sama. Would you like more tea?" Sakura asked Kiku, who was seated at the kotatsu in his room as she went in carrying a tray of tea and dango.

Kiku's head shot up from where it was to look at her. He seemed flustered, flushing red, and embarrassed. "S-Sakura-chan.." he answered haltingly. "Ah.. I am busy right now.. Er.. Mmmh.. P-perhaps later...? Ah..." Kiku flushed harder, looking down and averting his eyes.

Sakura tilted her head. She was not sure what was going on but... "Is Onii-sama sick...? Onii-sama seems to have a fever. Does Onii-sama need some medicine? Sakura will help you get some." she answered in her usual soft tone though it had taken on a worried tone. Out of all of them Sakura was still the most naive and the most easiest to read. She had little to no walls to hide behind.

Kiku gripped the kotatsu tightly and shut his eyes breathing harsher the usual, but he was trying to regulate it. "I.. Am fine... Sakura-chan... T-thank you fo-ooor yo-your concern... But i will be fine.. It.. It will.. Hah... P-pass..." he bit his lip from preventing himself from saying anything more suspicious. He looked up with a very strained smile. "Please close the door on the way out.." with that he slumped down and refused to look up.

Though thoroughly confused Sakura meekly nodded and slowly exited. She would listen to her Onii-sama. She was a good girl like that.

As she started to lose the door he suddenly remembered something. Opening the door again, she asked "Does Onii-sama know where Kuro-Onii-sama is?"

Japan sat up straight, tense and very red. "K-Kuro..? He.. ah... He would not... He would not want to... T-to be disturbed now..." his voice became softer and softer at the end, his eyes clenched shut, and his trembling fists gripping the table hard.

Sakura was puzzled, but she nodded and left. Kiku-nii-sama knew Kuro-Onii-sama the best after all.

Once she was gone, from under the kotasu Kuro emerged. Kiku was panting harshly, laying his head on the top f the table, eyes lidded, cheeks flushed still. "K-Kuro is very mean..." he said softly.

Kuro only smirked. "So I am. Shall we continue what we were doing before...?" Kiku's blush increased, but he said or indicated nothing that would be a 'no'. Not needed anything else, Kuro pounced.

In the mean time, Sakura proceeded to the underground. Taking a few apprehensive breaths, she knocked on the huge steel doors to the entrance. It opened slowly. Peering in, she saw the many torches lighting up various hallways of the place. Calming herself, she proceeded through the complicated maze, ensuring that she followed the exact route and did not get lost. From there she was greeted with another door, but it was a wood and paper one. A traditional one. Kneeling down, she bowed.

"Onee-sama, your tea has arrived." she called out softly.

Waiting in that position, she finally heard the mature and powerful female voice ask her to enter. Head bowed down, she did so. Taking the tray of tea and snacks, she went in and stopped just after the door.

She knew in the middle of the room, Ogiku would be there. In what position she did not know, but that she would be there at the center surrounded by the silk pillows and lavish embroided draperies of the room.

"What tea is it today?" came the voice.

Sakura had to force herself from looking up. Usually Ogiku-onee-sama would tell her to leave it there and exit. Still, as a good little sister, she answered obediently.

"It is jasmine tea, Onee-sama."

A slight hum was the answer. Sakura waited for further instructions. After a few minutes of silence except for the crackling fire, Sakura chanced to look up. There before her was her elder sister, fully exposed combing her long, dark hair. She had to catch her breath and stare at the sight.

Ogiku was completely nude before her and she could not help but gaze at the sight. Ogiku had the palest skin she had ever seen, and there was not a blemish on her. In contrast with her dark features and hair, it was made paler. Her body shape was indeed beautiful and perfect, curves where curves should be and endowed, though not voluptuous enough to be attention grabbing as a full sexual figure. She seemed ethereal and glowing in the firelight.

Ogiku noticed he staring. Those plump red lips quirked up into a harsh smile, though still perfectly shaped and beautiful. "Do you like the sight?" Ogiku asked, and Sakura could only blush and look away. Ogiku smiled more. "Sakura-chan.."she said slowly as she raised her hand in welcome. "Come here."

Sakura went up to Ogiku apprehensive, but obedient.

"Sakura-chan, am I beautiful?".  
Sakura nodded for the answer. She did not trust her trembling voice. And she could not help but stare at her sister's nude form. Her sister had a figure meant for the unreal..

She was quite surprised when Ogiku decided to place both her hands on her shoulders, and in one swift movement rip apart her top. She gasped in surprise and shock and stumbled back clutching her chest trying to cover herself. Looking at Ogiku, the other had her usual unimpressed expression.

"O-onee-"  
"Strip."

Sakura paused in full blown apprehension. How was she supposed to...?

Ogiku of course noticed her hesitation. "I said, strip." her commanding voice came again.

Sakure took a gulp and slowly started to undress. When she stopped at her underwear, Ogiku just looked at her coldly. She removed them as well.

That being done, Ogiku mentioned for her to join her on the splay of pillows. Sakura hesitantly obeyed. What ever her sister wanted her to do, she would do, whether she liked it or not.

She forced herself to stay in position as Ogiku took the time to slowly observe every inch of her. Her neck, her chest, her stomach, her thighs her calves, everything. Sakura could only tremble at the inspection, and obey as she was asked to turn around. There her sister took the time to inspect her back. She shivered as cold pale hands traced her skin everywhere they wanted and she bit her lip from making any sound when they went to places nobody was supposed to touch.

She couldn't handle much though. "O-Onee-sama..! P-please s-stop..." hands paused for a while between her inner thighs but they soon resumed what they were doing. It was as if she had never said anything. Close to tears, Sakura let out a soft sob.

It was not long, though certainly not short either, before Ogiku finished her inspection of her sister. Once she was done, she led them both to the side where a huge mirror stood tall and imposing. Forcing Sakura to look at the mirror with both nude forms reflected Ogiku then asked, "Now then, which of us is the more beautiful?" Sakura could only let out another sob before answering. "You are.. Sister..." she could not bear to look at the mirror where the both of them were. She could not compare herself to he sister. Nobody could compare herself with her sister.

"Good."Ogiku smild cruelly. Sakura was nothing compared to her. "Now get out." she shoved the naked girl out of the room, carelessly throwing what was left of her clothes out with her. The door closed with a slam. Sakura picked herself up and slowly put on her clothes. That done she walked out of the underground silent. She wanted to hate her sister. She really did, but she could not. Nobody could hate something so beautiful. She let out another sob. Her sister was so beautiful..

Going upstairs, Sakura tried to occupy her thoughts with housework. She did not know how long she was scrubbing the floors, but the next thing she knew was that there were hands on hers, and a voice was telling her to stop. When she looked up, brown eyes looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay?"  
Sakura tried to nod. Kiku frowned.

"You met Ogiku-onee-sama." It was a statement. Sakura could only nod. Kiku frowned. He knew relations between the two were.. Not the best. Sakura-chan was treated unfairly for no reason he could perceive.. He wondered why, and when he tried to bring it up to Ogiku... It did not end well. Still, for the sake of the trembling girl in front of him, he would try again.

Asking Sakura to go to her room and get dressed properly, a request she promptly obeyed, he took a breath and went to the underground where Ogiku stayed.

Opening those steel doors and walking to the paper ones of her room, he kneeled down properly and in a clear voice requested her presence. It was not long before her answering voice came. He entered.

Ogiku was laying on her makeshift bed, daintily eating the pieces of dango that Sakura brought her. This time, instead of nude, she wore the under layer of a yukata, though it hid very little. Kiku had to pause and realign his thoughts before allowing himself to speak.

He did the customary greeting out of politeness, in which she sighed and lazed along even more, taking her time in consuming the round pieces of dango. Kiku stopped his thoughts from going any further with that. "You wouldn't come to me for no reason. Out with it. Don't waste my time since you obviously think this is a waste of yours."

Taken aback by the rudeness, Kiku frowned. Still he knew she was right ad that he should go straight to the point.

"Sakura-chan is crying."

Dark red eyes narrowed and rich red lips turned downwards. "So?" Ogiku demanded. "Do you think that I think she doesn't deserve it? Well you are wrong. I would not do something unless it was worth my effort. I will do it as many times as I like."

Kiku frowned deeper. "But why? What has she done?"

Ogiku sneered. "Absolutely nothing, and by that, absolutely everything."

Kiku looked at her in disbelief. "So there is no reason?"

He had to duck at the stick that was thrown right where his right eye was.

"No reason..? No reason! Are you dumb and deaf as well!" Ogiku rose to a standing position, flames flickering around her making her look even more dangerous with the shadows, while making look like she was glowing. Kiku forcefully refrained from stumbling back. Still she continued.

"you disgusting dog! Did I waste my words on you? Did anything I said pass through that thick skull of yours!" Her voice became louder and more imposing. "Don't talk to me if you do not wish to listen!" she half hissed half screeched out. Her hands were clawed and ready to strike, her back bent, ready to lunge her lips pulled to an ugly scowl, the red seeming to smear round, though it could be due to the light.

"O-Onee-sama" Kiku tried to placate her, though in vain. "Please stop I only wish to know-"

"Aaauuurrggh!" Ogiku screeched out, grabbing any hard objects around her and hurling them violently at Kiku. He tried to dodge, but Ogiku's aim was perfect. He was hit quite a few times. But then it stopped.

He looked up to see Ogiku seating herself down and picking up another piece of dango to eat, as if she was not throwing things at him just moments before. He supposed she decided that was enough. He tried to move, wincing as he found that he was quite hurt, a gash from where she threw a blade at him, bruises where blunt objects hit, but nothing broken or too bad. He looked at her curiously.

"You deserve what you got. Now stop staring. It's rude." Ogiku said blandly. She paused for a while and turned to him. "Dango?" she offered him with a beautiful smile.

Kiku slowly shook his head. "I am fine..."

Ogiku shrugged. "If you wish." she said indifferently.

They both stayed silent for a while, Ogiku waiting for him to speak, Kiku trying to find a way to phrase his words without getting her angry. In the end, Ogiku was the one who started to speak.

"I dislike the last of our family. That thing is the very last in every way. Brains, wit, strength, technique, experience, ability, self.. It is unpleasing in every aspect. That does not fulfill even the most basic of standards. It is disgusting. Now that you know, I expect you to never ask me of this again." in one swift movement she slammed her fist down hard, making an echoing bang fill the room. "Just the thought of being related angers me... How dare... How dare such a.. Pathetic, spineless, weak, gullible, moronic fool..." she growled out.

Kiku tried to speak. "She is family-"

Ogiku's head whipped towards him. Red eyes glaring harshly. Ogiku rose and walked up to him. She slapped him hard. He kept silent.

"You are special to my baby brother. Leave before you anger me more."

Kiku nodded, his cheek stinging and burning harshly, but he refused to show weakness. He rose and left. So he may not get to her.. But he someone who could.

He walked kuro's room. "Kuro, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Golden eyes opened from where they lay on the bed. They flashed red when he saw the gash and the bruises forming on him. Kuro rose from the bed. "Who." he growled out dangerous and soft. Who dared to hurt his precious darling Kiku? Who the hell dared to touch His Light...? Who was the insipid bitch who wanted to die so badly?

Kiku shook his head quickly. "I made Ogiku-onee-sama angry." he explained. With that, red eyes slowly flickered back to gold. Still he was angry. He was very angry. He loved his big sister, but he could not stand her hurting his Light.

He took a breath and motioned for him to continue. Kiku took a breath and started. Kuro listened intently. He gave a sigh at the end of it. "I know.. I understand.. I thought of you in that way once too.." He winced at the memory. He had, at one point of his life, hated kiku. Hurt him, abused him. Tried to make him disappear. He looked at kiku sadly. "I'm sorry..." He was a horrible other half.. He had done nothing for kiku.. Nothing except punish and hurt him. It was a miracle that kiku forgave him.. But he could never forgive himself.. Never never never

A warm hand touched his cheek. On reflex, he put a knife on the throat of the person who touched him. Brown eyes kept looking at him in concern, uncaring for the knife pressing against his skin. Kuro immediately threw the knife down and started to check for injuries. Apologies started to flow out of his mouth and he looked at kiku with pained and guilty eyes. Kiku slowly shushed him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "kuro.." he said gently, softly, lovingly. "i am fine. You didn't hurt me at all." Kuro looked at him doubtfully. Kiku just smiled at him and pressed himself on kuro, who wrapped his hands on him in a protective embrace. Kuro opened his mouth and started to apologise again, but Kiku looked at him and stopped him by pressing those soft pink lips on his.

Only Kiku. Only Kiku would be as perfect as this. As forgiving and as wonderful. An angel. Kuro wrapped his arms around kiku tighter and deepened the kiss. He kept it relatively chaste though, not planning to have yet another rendezvous so soon. Kiku was the one to break the kiss and tipped his leaned his forehead on his smiling gently. Kuro could not help but smile back. Only Kiku. Only kiku could be as perfect as this. His eyes strayed and saw the mark on his cheek. It brought him back to the conversation before. He sighed.

"when I hurt you, even though I thought you were weak and was expecting you to completely bow down to me, there was always this huge part of me that wanted you to stand against me. To protect yourself. I always wanted you to be able to stand up proudly and put a stop to it. Each time I hurt you, I wanted that kind of reaction, even though what I expected was different."

"Because of that want, and because of you not fulfilling it, i tried to hurt you more. Maybe if you were hurt more, then you would stand up for yourself. You would say you had enough and that you deserved better. You didn't though, so i always made it worse... Still, in my heart, i always wanted you to rise from that situation. I always cared, though in a sick way... For nee-sama... Nee-sama is different. Nee-sama does not care for Sakura-chan at all."

Kiku's eyes widened at that. "That is not possible.."

"It is. The only reason that i can come up with to why she still bothers to look at her is because she is still family. In fact.. I'm quite sure that she would be completely be unaffected if Sakura-chan died today. Though she may be irritated that she was related to something that allowed themselves to be killed. And that nobody would clean up her lair and bring her food. She's not the type to do such things herself.." he glanced meaningfully up at kiku who shifted uncomfortably but soon met his eyes determinedly. He lost and looked away from the red stare, but Kuro knew he lost the battle. For some reason, kiku was determined to do housework,and if that was what made him happy.. Though he did wish that he were more like Nee-sama sometimes, he stopped there. It would be awkward should he be like Nee-sama. There only needed to be one of each in the world.

Still he thought back to the conversation. "I will try and talk to Nee-san for you." He winced at the honourific san. If she knew he had said that instead of the usual 'sama'... He shuddered slightly.

This time, it was him and Kiku that went to the underground. Kuro hesitated. He knew that Ogiku had some kind of radar and that she would have known that he was here. Sure enough, when he hesitatingly pulled open the steel doors, a pair of pale hands dragged him in and all the way into the room, where he was unceremoniously thrown in the pile of cushions. He didnt even bother to struggle this time. The last time he did... It was even worse.

"Kuro-chyaaaannn~~! My precious adowabe baby bwoder came to visit me~~! Your big sister has misshed jyu jho much~! Jho jho jho much~! How my cute, precious, darling, sweet baby bwoder~~?" she cooed happily pinching his cheeks like he was her most favourite doll in the world. Which in a way, he was.

"Nee-sama..." he greeted unenthusiastically. She was always like this around him.. He was grateful that she only came out at night though. He cringed at the thought of an impromptu visit from her.

"Kyaa~ Kuro-chyan finally came to me after so long~" she cried out, pressing his cheeks together and giving him an enormous hug. Unfortunately, his face was right at her chest.

"N-Nee-sama!" he cried out flushing and trying to pull away.

Ogiku took no notice of his discomfort and snuggled him more, cooing and making more baby talk to her baby brother.

Kuro was very uncomfortable. And very embarrassed. The fact that kiku could probably hear what was going on made him even more embarrassed. "Nee-sama!" he hissed out with urgency. He was still ignored.

The next thing he knew was that she was straddling him while still hugging him tightly. That meant that her breasts were still in his red face, and her legs on either side of him.

This was his sister, and his lover was going to emerge soon. His struggles only made her grip tighter ad he could not bring himself to hurt her to get away. Taking a deep breath, face red with embarrassment and discomfort, he gave a loud whining cry. "Nee-saaaaaan!"

The grip around him abruptly loosened. Red eyes peered at him in shock before the suddenly sparkled in pure unadulterated glee and delight. From the corner of his eye, as he slowly backed away, he saw Kiku finally catch up to them and enter the room.

Before either men could do anything, they were both blinded by the sudden brightness coming from Ogiku.

"You said it! You finally said it!" she squealed in delight. Kuro frantically recalled the last thing he said. His whole countenance dropped when he realised it. It was going to become worse.

"You finally called me Nee-san~! I've been trying to get you to say if years~! Oooh~~ now that you can say that, why don't you call me Nee-chan instead~? No,no, you can call me Ogiku-Nee~! Can you call me that? Can you my dear Kuro-chyan~?" she asked eyes sparkling, whole being glowing and the space between them narrowing with each sentence.

Kuro held his face in his hands. So much for being the Yakuza boss, Kiku made him delicate and Ogiku made him extremely embarrassed. He let out a soft groan. How could he have made the mistake on calling her that, it was never going to stop!

At the groan, Ogiku became quite concerned. "My baby! Are you okay. Are you sick? Are you hurt. Do you need your tummy wummy wubbed? Oh, oh, lie down!" she forced him on the pillows. "My sweet baby, don't be sick. Don't be hurt, you're big sister will kill anything that hurts you, unless you deserve it, my poor poor baby..." she shushed and stroked his hair. Kuro just his his crimson face on the pillow.

He could dimly hear kiku giggle, and he gave a half hearted glare it his Light, which caused kiku to laugh louder.

He looked at Kiku then at Ogiku, the back again, then once again. He sighed if this made the both of them happy... He suppose he could deal with it. He gave a little smile to kiku who blushed and looked down.

Ogiku looked between the two boys. Pshaw... Her baby brother was growing to love~~ Something she would never do, it was so foolish, but anything her baby brother did was cute and forgivable and since kiku brought his new side of him, which was as cute as ever, she could not hate him.

"Bawww.. My baby brother is in love~ how adowbwe~ and with such a good choice too! You both are adowabwe together, "she cooed, much to the embarrassment and discomfort of both males. "It's interesting~ I'd bet it's very interesting~ ah I want to see~~" both males stilled at that.

"Id bet dear little Kiku would be just as kinky as Kuro~"

Kiku blushed a deep red and kuro sputtered in shock and embarrassment.

Ogiku turned to the gaping boy. "What? You think your big sister wouldn't know about you hidden stashes and secret kinks? You should know better then to hide them in such obvious places and you should know your big sister would find them, she always does." kuro would have to agree. He couldn't keep much a secret from Ogiku, and he was thankful he never needed to. Still he would have liked to imagine that he had privacy...

"Oh, please, as if i would miss out anything about my baby brother" she huffed out.

Kuro could see kiku get interested in what she had to say. Someone change the topic quick!

"S-sakura..!" he said the first thing that came to mind. The atmosphere changed. Kiku tensed, and Ogiku lost her cheer and looked straight at Kiku. Kuro also became apprehensive. They stayed like that for a few long moments.

Suddenly Ogiku smiled and petted Kuro on the head though not as enthusiastically as before. "Just as expected from my brother. He wouldn't want to be with a stupid cowardly fool. Your lover lives up to expectation." she said approvingly to kuro before turning to kiku. "smart move, all things considering. You could not get anything from me, so you backed yourself up with someone who you know I like and adore to help you. Clever, tenacious. Perhaps you did not deserve one or two bruises. Though you certainly deserved the rest."

Kuro growled at that. "Kiku did nothing that would warrant him any hurt. Stop abusing my Light."

Ogiku looked at him with some judgement. She sighed. "So you are the only one who can abuse him..? I cannot say I like what you have done chaining yourself down like that." she looked at him sadly with sympathetic eyes. "Dont let yourself be hurt because of stupid decisions."

Kuro growled again. He hated having his Light hurt. Kiku was his most important person. But at the same time, he could not sneer at his sister who genuinely cared for him. He knew she was trying to accept Kiku as much as she could, and he knew what she thought of the relationship between them. She made it clear enough. She was disappointed that he would choose a path that limited himself. She was worried he was making a stupid decision. She was sad that he choose to continue the relationship when she had already told him that she disapproved. But she accepted his choice and respected it. She tried to look at the good of it. She tried to be supporting. Tried to get herself to not mind Kiku as much as she did. Tried to perhaps maybe like him in some way.

It was a tough path to pick.. Still, he would not want to let Kiku get hurt. He had hurt kiku enough once upon a time. Kiku did not deserve to be hurt anymore. He took a breath. "Don't hurt him. He doesn't need to be hurt ever again."

Red eyes looked at him with a mix of sadness pity. He hated that gaze. "I will not promise anything. But if your Kiku does not bring up anything that would not be brought up, and if he learns to defend himself properly, the probability of him being hurt would change drastically." That was Ogiku giving advice. And good ones.  
"I am already training him. He cannot be with the head of the yakuza unless he knows how to defend himself."

Ogiku nodded. "Good." what was good was not specifies.

Kiku, all the way silent until now gave out a quiet cough. "I will try not to anger anybody."

Ogiku looked at him with piercing red eyes. "Do or do not. There is no 'try'" she said. Something that kuro found himself nodding at. Not that he could help it. His sister raised him, and her values were passed to him. That was a reason why they were so close. While Chuugoku raised Kiku out in the world and and he looked at the world, he was raised with her and looked solely on Japan. He used to only meet kiku in the house, where he would begin abusing him. But he tried not to think of that too much.

Kuro gave a little cough. "Shall we move back to the topic of Sakura?" he took a serious face."Kiku cares for her and does not want her to be hurt. I want kiku to be happy. Is there a way we can work this out?"

Kiku looked expectantly at Ogiku. Ogiku lost her mirth.

"I cant hurt it if it is not around me. But i refuse to let go of my cleaning maid. If you can make it so that it is not around me, but my lair is still nice and clean, and that someone does bring me good food and water, i do not mind stopping what i do. I will not search for her." Ogiku finally said. That was all that she was going to do. She glanced at kuro meaningfully. He nodded.

"Would it be good enough if one of my people do it instead?" kuro asked.

"I want to properly inspect them first. Make sure they know what they are getting into... And make sure fresh ones are readily available if there need be any sudden.. Shortages."

Kuro frowned. "I would rather you not play with my very own men. They are loyal to me and it would be a shame to throw such a valuable thing away."

Ogiku considered it and slowly formed an idea. "Then how about a group of people who I can readily access and control? My own people, you could say. Living ones at least." Ogiku smiled brightly at that. People that were loyal to her would be very good indeed...

Kuro frowned again. "Where do you suppose we find them..?"

Ogiku smiled sinisterly. "Just bring me those you can spare. I will do the rest."

Kuro was suspicious, but he agreed to anyway. His sister was beautiful enough to make many mortals lose their sense anyway..l why could she not enchant them herself..? Oh wait, he forgot. Ogiku was lazy. When there were things she had others to do for, she would never want to do it herself. He sighed. "I will see what I can do."

His sister just gave him another one of her brilliant smiles.

He turned to kiku. "that would solve it yes?"

Kiku was less then happy that people were going to be sacrificed though. "If... If I do it instead... If I clean this place with Sakura, and make sure that you come across her... If I was the one who would give you your daily snacks and such... Would it be okay..?"

Kuro was horrified. Ogiku was very pleased. She clapped her hands while giving out a little laugh. Before Kuro could say anything, she quickly agreed.

"Then it is settled! So shall it be! I look forward to being served by you! You already know what to expect so it's less trouble some for me~!"

Kuro outright glared at the both of then. "You are an idiot." he stated to Kiku. He turned to Ogiku. "Hurt one hair on his head and I will never forgive it." he growled.

Ogiku's eyes flashed in annoyance. "You will not speak to me in such a manner." she stated coldly. Kuro matched her stare with a glare. "And you will not hurt the most precious thing in the world to me." He countered

The air was thick with tension. Kiku felt rather suffocated, but he forced himself to breath. "Kuro, please stop. This is my decision. I will take care of myself."

Two pairs of red eyes turned to him. One in triumph, one in betrayal.

"You heard him, little brother. Let him take his own responsibilities and troubles and consequences."

Kuro glared at Ogiku. She only smiled at him. "He made his choice." And there was nothing he could do against it.

Kuro looked at kiku. In his eyes was a promise of a long discussion. Kiku gulped, but he held his ground.

A soft chuckle from Ogiku broke them both from their argument. "I think I'm starting to like your lover." she stated. "I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun together."

Kuro's eyes widened. No... She wasn't...

Ogiku just smiled at him and gave him a big hug. Once that was done, she ushered him to the door and told him to run along, shutting the door behind him.

Kuro was dazed. He was just dismissed... Just like that. He sighed. This was his sister... He shook his head and walked away.

That left Ogiku and kiku in the room. Waiting a few minuted until she was certain Kuro was gone, she slammed Kiku on the wall.

"Don't you dare hurt my baby brother. I don't care if he will hate me, I will skin you alive and torture you with all the knowledge I posses." she hissed dangerously to Kiku.

Kiku only nodded. "I have no intention or desire to hurt him. I love him."

Ogiku peered suspiciously up at him. She suddenly let him go, and he collapsed on the floor. She stood tall before him. "People change. Nations change. I will make whoever hurts my baby brother suffer indefinitely."

Kiku looked that protective older sister. He nodded. "Then that is the punishment I will accept should I break his heart."

Ogiku stared at him and nodded. "Then it is set." she stated. Kiku nodded in agreement.

She took a breath. "Now then... You can start your job by asking the least of us where you are and where you are not allowed to go."

Kiku blinked at the shift of topic, but he smiled slightly and nodded. With a bow, he took his leave.

Ogiku looked at the door where the two boys exited. She gave a little smile. "now that that is done and over..." she exited and went to a place where nobody else except Kuro and those she specifically choose to could go. The thought of the wonderful music generated there calming her already.

She went deeper and deeper underground where no sound could be heard from the top and opened yet another set of imposing metal doors. "Hello, my little darlings~" she sang softly. "Have you missed me..?"

Inside, glassy eyes of many of her victims looked at her with terror and awe. She smiled in delight. These people willingly followed her here.. Willingly sacrificed all and every aspect of their lives to be in her presence. They absolutely adored her. They did anything and everything she asked them to, and took anything she gave them gratefully. And she loved it. She absolutely adored the expression of hate they had for themselves as she slowly cut them up, as she made them scream until they were hoarse. She giggled at the way they were so happy to be used. She was absolutely enthralled by how not once did they blame her, punishing themselves for falling instead of cursing her for ensnaring them. They were just so adorable~!

She absolutely loved them, just as they loved her.

She scanned the crowd, they all moved to try and grab her attention. Their eyes stuck between absolute dread, and worshipful adoration. All except one who flinched at her stare. She turned to that small little girl fully. The girl trembled and curled into a ball. She was being glared at by the whole room in jealousy and hate. Hate that she still had a sense to not want such abuse, jealousy because her eyes were on her.

Ogiku smiled at her beautifully. "You there.. Wont you give me your company..? I feel so lonely right now..." her voice was sweet and flighty, filled with care and compassion. Filled with lies.

The girl uncurled from her position at the voice. Ogiku let out her hand in a beckoning manner, love and beauty in her every movement. The girl looked at her with hope. Perhaps this person was not as bad as she thought...? Ogiku's smile grew encouraging at that, and the little girl slowly went to take her hand, ignoring all then stares from the others. Surely something this beautiful could be just as beautiful in the inside right? Once her hand was taken, Ogiku wrapped her hands around her, ensuring that her hair hid her very frame from the hateful eyes and led her away.

The girl would learn, she knew as she tightened her hold on the girl, she would learn to love her unconditionally.

She asked her to close her eyes and led her in a small room that she locked behind her. In the corner was a naked unconscious drooling man, perhaps in his twenties. Oh, yes, she forgot about him. How long was he here...? A week maybe? The man's eyes opened and looked at her with a gaze filled with adoration. He moved his hand to reach out for her, but it fell limp. He had no energy to do so.

Turning the girl to face him, Ogiku asked her to open her eyes. She could feel her tense and hold back a choking scream at the sight of the starved, bloody, tortured and dieing man infront of her. She was too shocked to move.

Ogiku kneeled until her mouth was directly at her ear.

"And this, my dear, is what you are going to be once this session is over."

Nobody above the ground heard her scream. Nobody above the ground ever heard the scream.

Gripping the girl and throwing her onto the half dead man Ogiku spoke. "Well then, the two of you.. What shall you do to entertain me today?"

In the firelight that made her skin glow and her every feature enhanced, Ogiku smiled a beautiful smile.

Soon she would have yet another person who loved her so intently. She never failed, and they always did. After all, how can anyone not love the beauty that was her?

* * *

And that's it for the insight on how the family works~ I know I missed adding in the relationship between Kuro and Sakura, but when I think about it, it would be relatively generic. The usual slightly aloof brother and the usual not very close sister. I didnt want to delve into that. Especially since this is supposed to be Ogiku centric.

R&R~ Makes me happy~!


End file.
